Times Like These
by emerald-visions06
Summary: Harry saves Draco's life during a quidditch match and something unexpected happnes...Harry/Draco *Slash-fic* meaning male/male pairings. Dont like it? Dont read it. I think it will only be PG-13, but may eventually be R. Please R&R!
1. The Fall

Hello! My names Ashley and this is my first ever h/d fanfic, so please be nice in your comments. I would appreciate constructive criticism as much as praises, so keep that in mind.   
  
Warning: This story is a *slash* fanfic, meaning that there is a male/male coupling. If you don't like it, don't read it okay? No need to flame me.   
  
I will respond to reviews at the bottom of each chapter. Lets compromise here. You want new chapters, and I want reviews. Lets both give and get. ^_^  
  
With no further ado, here's chapter 1.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::: The Fall :::  
  
"Is it true? They're saying it all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" a small boy about Harry's size asked, stepping into the compartment.  
  
"Yes," said Harry, slightly warily. He was looking at the other boys with the blonde. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy in question, they looked like bodyguards.  
  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the boy offhandedly, noticing where Harry's gaze was. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.  
  
"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they could afford," Malfoy sneered. He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's in an offer of friendship, but Harry didn't take his offered hand.  
  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry said, turning his back on Malfoy for the first of many times to come.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::: Draco :::  
  
Draco Malfoy sat lightly on the edge of his Nimbus 2001, slowly circling the Quidditch pitch. To everyone in the stands, he looked calm and determined, and every bit the picture of regal elegance that he was. His impeccable hair was slicked back into its normal tidy style, thought several pieces had come undone during the game, and were falling into his eyes, framed his face, and giving him a rugged, sexy look that only he could pull off. His silver and green Quidditch uniform was neatly pressed and perfectly fitted to the Slytherin's lean, yet defined frame. Everything about him screamed out confidence and superiority, but on the inside, Draco was anything but that.  
  
Not for the first time, Draco caught himself staring at the Gryffindor seeker, replaying the scene on the Hogwarts Express the year they had first met.  
  
'Why was I such a damn insufferable git? I should have known that Potter would defend that boy. It was his first day into the wizarding world and Weasley must've been the first wizard he me, apart from that gamekeeper, Hagrid. Damn it, if only I had gotten to him first!' he thought, hands gripping his broom tightly in anger.  
  
'It's no wonder he rejected me. I know I'm no better than the weasel! I was only a boy then. A stupid boy who believed every word his father fed to him. I was just like my father and look what it's gotten me now,' Draco sighed and directed his broom upwards, going through the motions of the game and pretending to be interested in anything but the raven-haired god floating about somewhere near him.  
  
'Harry's so much better than I ever will be. I want him so much, but the truth remains that he rejected me, and I know it's all my fault. He's so perfect in every way, and I know I don't deserve anything as perfect as him,' the failed seeker conceded, dejectedly. Pulling his broom to a slow-moving hover near the Slytherin goal posts, Draco sought out Harry's form and quickly spotted the boy directly opposite him. He stared wistfully and un-abashedly.  
  
Harry's shoulder length hair was floating softly with the wind as the seeker weaved expertly through the rest of the players, his piercing emerald easily succeeding in doing what Draco should be doing: searching for the snitch. The Firebolt he rode seemed to fly on its own accord, leaving the maroon-clad seeker to use his entire body, without thought, to the task at hand. Harry was several inches taller than Draco, who came about up to the Gryffindor's nose, and also had a wider, more 'built' frame than the small blonde.  
  
Both boys had changed in appearance over the past few years. Harry had grown to an impressive six feet, his once lanky, awkward body having finally grown into that of a man. His shoulders were wide and strong from years of Quidditch practices and through his robes, one could clearly see that his arms and legs, too, had become strong and defined. The unruly raven hair the boy had previously had was let alone and left to grow out to where it no longer looked unkempt, but instead fell loosely down onto his face and neck, softly framing and bringing out his shocking emerald eyes. With his dark tan and new magical contacts, he was, if possible, even more desirable than ever. Draco's looks, on the other hand, hadn't changed quite as much. While he had grown some, his height was nowhere near what Harry's was. Draco grew to a slightly below average height of five foot eight, and his baby's face had become more rigid and strong. His beautiful white- blonde hair was still the same as always, gelled back and tidy, but the boy was beginning to tire of it.  
  
Returning his thoughts to Harry again, Draco pulled his broom to a dead stop and simply sat there and watched. In the background he could hear the commentary of the game and the roar of the crowd. Mentally taking note that the game was tied at 80 points each, Draco knew that it was, yet again, up to the seekers to decide the outcome of the game. Silently, the young Malfoy knew that he didn't stand a chance against Harry, but when it came down to it, he still tried, to no avail. Harry always caught the snitch.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, the Gryffindor seeker whipped his head to the right and took off at top speed. He had spotted the golden ball. It only took Draco a fraction of a second to snap out of his revere, before he too shot off towards the snitch.  
  
The two seekers were coming at each other from opposite sides of the field, the golden snitch shooting away from Harry, straight towards Malfoy. Just as the two were about to collide, the snitch darted straight up into the air and both boys followed it, merely inches apart from each other, their brooms vertical and parallel each other, rising higher and higher into the air. The must have been fifty feet up in the air, sixty, seventy, eighty. Then it happened.  
  
What in actuality took only fractions of a second felt like an eternity to the Slytherin. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Harry pulled into the lead and reached out his hand to close around the snitch, but Draco made a last desperate attempt to reach it. He didn't stop to think twice before pressing his feet to the bottom of his broom and pushing himself off it, hoping the momentum would be enough to reach the little golden ball first. Instead, Draco felt his fist close around Harry's, which in turn closed around the snitch. He'd lost again. Distantly he noticed his Nimbus 2001 continue on its path without him as his body continued to shoot up from the force of his jump. He looked over to see Harry staring into his eyes and when he saw a strange emotion flicker across his face, he realized his hand was still around the other boys. An electric sensation shot through Draco's body and he released the Gryffindor's hand in shock. Just as he did, his body stopped its course upwards and in the next second he was falling.  
  
Realizing too late what the result for his actions were, Draco did the only thing he could do and braced himself for the inevitable collision with the ground, hoping that it wouldn't kill him, yet knowing it would. The wind whipped viciously at his body as the plunge to his inexorable death neared its end. Closing his eyes, he tensed up and waited for the impact that never came. Draco felt himself fall into a pair of strong arms and as the black nothingness of unconsciousness took him over, he somehow knew that he was safe.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::: Harry :::  
  
Harry Potter was the best seeker the Gryffindor Quidditch team had ever had, and that was saying a lot. Everything came so naturally to the boy, and it was always so easy for him to throw himself completely into the game and come out on top. Today, however, the seeker was finding it hard to concentrate. He had an impending feeling that something big was about to happen, but he just couldn't tell what it was. 'I'd better just find the snitch and end the game as soon as possible. Maybe this feeling will go away then,' he decided.  
  
Then, before he threw himself into the game again, he felt eyes boring into him from behind. Turning his broom, Harry discretely looked over to the opposite side of the field, where he had felt the gaze. From under half closed lashes, he found himself staring into Draco Malfoy's ice blue eyes as they glided hungrily over Harry's body. 'Hungrily?! Ha! You must be day dreaming again chap,' Harry thought. 'Like Draco Malfoy would ever look at you hungrily. He's probably just waiting for me to spot the snitch so he doesn't have to do any of the work,' he argued with himself, but to no avail. He still felt as though Draco's eyes were slowly undressing him with their lingering, meaningful gaze.  
  
Harry was about to look fully into his eyes and question him silently when he saw a familiar glint of gold and whipped his head to the right. He'd spotted the snitch. He shot after it and it swerved the left, directly in front of Harry, before continuing in a straight line directly to the now on- coming Malfoy. Just as the two were about to collide, the snitch shot upwards, the two along with it. Harry instantly and painfully became aware of his close proximity with the smaller blonde boy and had to fight the urge to reach out and gather the Slytherin to his body. He was distracted enough so that he wasn't flying as fast as he knew he could. They kept climbing up into the air, higher and higher until they must have been eighty feet up, at which point Harry snapped out of his trance and urged his broom faster. Just as his hand was about to close around the snitch, he felt Draco jump off his broom in a vain attempt to reach the snitch first. Draco's hand closed over his own, sending a delighted shiver down his spine, but another suddenly replaced the feeling as his ominous feeling of prior assaulted his body. He realized what was going to happen and stared into Draco's eyes, frozen, as the blonde boy's body stopped its upward course and fell.  
  
Paralyzed with fear of losing the boy before ever actually having him, Harry leveled off his broom and stared in horror as his beautiful Draco shut his eyes and tensed for the impact that was sure to come. It was at that moment that Harry realized that the impact didn't have to come, and more importantly, he wouldn't let it come.  
  
In the next instant, Harry was speeding towards the ground in a straight dive. He shot past Draco and leveled his broom off below him, allowing time for him to prepare for the extra weight he was about to have to carry on him broom. Steadying his Firebolt between his two well-muscled legs and gripping the bottom of the broom with his feet, the Gryffindor held out his arms in just enough time to catch Draco safely in his arms.  
  
It took only a second for Harry to realize that Draco was unconscious, and when he did he cradled him on his lap and leaned the blonde's head onto his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around him in an almost possessive gesture, he grabbed his wavering broom single handedly and steered his way to the ground only a few feet below.  
  
Once on the ground, Harry let his surroundings come flooding back to him. He jumped off his broom and lay Draco on the ground, looking nervously around for signs of any injury, though knowing there were none. The boy had simply passed out. The Gryffindor vaguely noticed the pandemonium of sound coming from the stands, but quickly shut it out as he saw Madame Hooch land and hurry quickly towards him and Draco. All he cared about was the un- responsive boy on the ground beneath him.  
  
Cradling Draco's face between his two hands, Harry didn't notice the shocked looks of Ron and Hermione as they made their way onto the field. 'Please be okay, Draco. You have to be. I love you.'  
  
:::::::::: End Ch 1 ::::::::::::  
  
Don't forget to Read/Review! I should have chapter 2 up in a few days, if not less. Thanks for reading! If you need to contact me outside of fanfiction.net, my email address is emerald_visions06@yahoo.com Please entitle your subject 'Harry Potter Fanfiction'. If it is not entitled that and I don't know your email personally, I will not open it. Thanks again! 


	2. Recieving Power

Chapter 2 is up!   
  
Warning: Still *slash* and will stay that way. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
:::::::::: Receiving Power :::::::::  
  
::: Draco :::  
  
Draco awoke with a start, not realizing where he was at first. Opening his eyes partially, he was shocked to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing at the foot of his hospital bed. He shut his eyes quickly and pretended to still be asleep, all the while listening to their conversation.  
  
"Harry, I don't understand!" he heard Ron say.  
  
"There's nothing to understand, Ron. I acted on impulse. Let…it…go," Harry replied, enunciating each of the last three words with controlled temper.  
  
"No Harry, I wont let it go! You don't just do things like that without purpose. You could have been hurt! Who really even cares abou…"  
  
"Ron!" he was interrupted by the stern voice of Hermione.  
  
'What happened? What did Harry do on impulse? He could have been hurt?!' Draco was thinking to himself. 'My Harry was almost hurt?!'  
  
"I know I could have been hurt! I don't care what happens to me. I thought you'd have realized that by now," Harry paused. "And *I* care about Malfoy! He could have died just as well as I could have, and it would have been my fault for letting him! I couldn't just sit back and let him die, and I don't regret risking myself for a second!" Harry shouted, storming out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Now you've done it Ron," Hermione berated. "Come on. Let's go after him, and this time, keep your mouth shut!" she stated, pulling a shocked Ron after her.  
  
Draco opened his eyes slowly, the memory of what happened returning to him. He sat up and dropped his head into his hands in resignation, letting his mind wander back to a meeting with his father the previous year...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Draco, I have something important to discuss with you. It's a very serious matter, and I feel that you are of age now to know," Lucius Malfoy said, walking into his personal study with his son following him.   
  
Draco followed his father and took a seat next to his father by the fireplace, giving him his complete, undivided attention. As much as he disliked the man at times, this moment was not one of them. He could sense the importance of what his father was about to tell him.  
  
"I'm not sure how to put this really, so I'll just say it bluntly," Malfoy senior started, looking older than ever. He paused. "You are a Fae Draco," he said seriously. "I am one as well, but no one else knows of it, and it must continue to remain that way. They must never know. Let me explain. The Fae people are one of, if not the most, powerful species of magic ability that there is. If knowledge got out to the wizarding world of the power we Fae have, what happened to me would happen to all Fae, and they would be controlled; used for evil purposes. It is what happened to me, but I will explain that a little later on. A law protects and holsters Fae magic. A Fae cannot come into their powers until they are saved from death. Meaning that unless you are put in a life or death situation and saved, you will remain a normal wizard."  
  
" If you do come into your powers then once they are activated, you will be indestructible. Nothing will be able to kill you except age and losing a formal battle with another Fae. What you must understand is the laws guarding our powers are complex. We do become more powerful than comparable to most normal wizards, but we do not have complete freedom to use our magic as we wish. From the moment we come into our magic, we live to serve and protect the one who gave us our power, the one who saved our life. Even if you don't wish to, you must protect that person, for you are bound to him or her. If he or she were ever to die, you would die as well. As I have already said, I have come into my power, and my life is no longer my own. I want you to understand, Draco, that, if given the choice, I would never serve Voldemort, my surrogate master."   
  
"As it is, he found out what I was and what I could mean for him then arranged my death and saved me from it. It was a cheat, but he saved me nonetheless and I am now bound to him. I protect him for the sake of my own miserable life, not for any other reason. I would never dishonor my name in this way if given a choice. You will not serve him Draco, you were never meant to, but eventually, you will have a 'master' of your own. Here. Take this," he concluded, handing Draco a very worn book. "It will help you when you come into your powers. Until then, you will be unable to read it. I hope you forgive me for not telling you sooner, and for shaming the Malfoy name with this situation with the Dark Lord."  
  
"I understand, and I forgive you father," Draco said softly, accepting his fate without fear. "I will bring back the honor and prestige that once was the Malfoy name. I will not fail father."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"I guess this is it. This is my fate and I accept it. I'd better get to my room, though, before the transformations begin," Draco said to himself, picking his head up and standing tall. He nodded to Madame Pomfrey as he made his way to the exit and she smiled back before continuing about her work. Draco continued through the halls deep in thought.  
  
'I'm going to have to talk to Harry, but I don't think I can tell him yet. He can be protected without knowing the full circumstance. I will tell him eventually but this is difficult enough already, without him knowing. How could I protect him if he knew? Already this is destroying me. Could I stand being so close to him, being nice to him, and possibly even holding him without wanting to take him by force and make him my own? He saved me, so I guess I owe it to him to try, just not yet. Why did he save me though?  
  
He told Weasley in the hospital wing that he cared about me. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing Harry actually said he cared about…me' Draco stopped walking, wide-eyed with shock.   
  
'The question is thought, in what way does he care? Could he possibly feel the same for me as I do for him? No, that's stupid. He doesn't feel anythi- Oh, god!' Draco stopped mid thought and doubled over, knees hitting the ground.   
  
"Not…here…not…now!" he grunted out between contractions of pain. But there was no stopping it. Dragging himself up from the ground as pain beset his body, he staggered into the nearest classroom and slammed the door shut before he collapsed on the floor. A bright silver glow emanated from his body and the pain ceased. Picking himself up to his knees, his smiled as he felt a sudden rush of energy. Out of nowhere, power and magic began to build up inside his body, more and more, until it felt as if it were leaking out of him from the sheer amount. Draco felt a tingling sensation on his upper back and shoulders and stood, transfixed, as a loud ripping noise hinted that something was tearing through his back. A peculiar feeling assaulted him, neither pleasant nor painful, and the next thing he realized, a pair of black wings bore themselves out from his back.   
  
Startled with the new appendages he tried using them. Almost with no effort at all, he rose from the ground with a soft swishing beat from the wings. He had known that this would happen, but was still shocked to realize that it had come so quickly. He could fly without a broom, he could appear anywhere he wished on thought alone, he could transform into animals, he was indestructible…and he was Harry's. It was all too amazing to believe, but it had happened. The feeling of being owned would have been too much for Draco had it been someone else, but being Harry's left him feeling slightly giddy.   
  
Finally, landing on the ground, Draco decided that he'd go read the book his father had given him earlier then go talk to Harry, alone. He would tell Harry all he needed to know, and nothing more. Pulling his wings back into his body, he vanished from the room without a trace, proving that he truly could.  
  
:::::::::::: End Ch 2 ::::::::::::   
  
That was ch 2… hope you all liked it! Don't forget to read/review!  
  
Hmmm… next chapter I'll continue Draco's pov for the book reading then I'll do Harry's pov from after the hospital wing visit. Do you all like the switching of Harry pov and Draco pov or should I go to 2nd person narrative? Just wondering…thoughts for next chapter!  
  
Strykerr: Guess what? You're reviewer number 1! *hugs* Thanks for the praise. I know exactly what you mean about h/d *slash* because I'm obsessed too. If you know any good completed ones, please share. ^_^ To answer your question, yes, there will be snogging eventually, but there are some obstacles to overcome before they get there. Keep reading!  
  
DragonFly7: Thanks! I'll try to keep updates regular... ^_^  
  
Redmeadow: Glad you like it!   
  
Fiore: Thanks for the comment. I know what you mean with Draco usually being the stronger character. He kind of will be for a while in this story, but there's a surprise towards the end... (Shhh.....) lol  
  
Twisted Crimson: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Silver Sun Chime: I know...I had to do the wings! lol Actually, the Fae ides is not my own creation... I've read other stories with Fae's in them, but cant remember what ones to give credit to. -_- Lucius is kind of good...but I don't want to give any spoilers away. Thanks for the review!   
  
Sapphire-wolf1: Well, since it's fantasterrific and I'm obliged by you, I guess I'll have to continue the story. *exasperated sigh* ^_^ j/p Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sleeptight: Lol. The wings just popped into my head so I added it. Glad to see I got such positive feedback on them. Don't worry, I wont stop the story for good until it's finished.   
  
Chge: Thanks for the praise. I'm working on the next chapter now...  
  
Twisted Crimson: Another thanks! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow sometime...if I finish writing it up tonight. I'm trying to hurry but be thorough and detailed at the same time! lol  
  
Random Me: Mmmm....cake. *eats* *hugs random me* Thanks for that! Ch. 3 up soon!  
  
Contact me at emerald_visions06@yahoo.com. Remember to entitle the subject 'Harry Potter Fanfiction'! 


	3. By the Lake

Chapter 3 up!  
  
Sorry this chapter took a while to get up. I was having serious writers block on the diary thing. I kind of put it in chapter 2 without knowing what was going to be in it, and it took me this long to figure something out. Naturally, its not what I wanted it to be, but its the best I could come up with at 2am so hopefully you all will forgive me if you feel that I'm slacking. ^_^ Anyways, here it is!  
  
Warning: Still slash male/male coupling...(eventually) Don't like it, then don't read it! Do like it? Read and Review! Oh yea! *grins* I almost forgot to tell you all. *Feigns innocence* There's a first taste of a kiss at the end of this chapter. ^_^ *hugs everyone* You'd better enjoy, I stayed up late for this!  
  
::::::::: Explanations :::::::::  
  
Finally, landing on the ground, Draco decided that he'd go read the book his father had given him earlier then go talk to Harry, alone. He would tell Harry all he needed to know, and nothing more. Pulling his wings back into his body, he vanished from the room without a trace, proving that he truly could. . .  
  
::: Draco :::  
  
Opening his eyes, Draco found himself in his house common room. The process had been that easy and unlike traveling by port key, floo powder, or apparation, there was no sound or feeling involved with the process. He simply wanted to be in his common room, then he was there! Once again, Draco found himself amazed at the true extent of his abilities.   
  
Stopping for a moment, Draco looked around the common room to make sure no one had noticed his entrance. The sight that greeted him was a common one. Dejected, angry Slytherins were sulking throughout the room, obviously still upset over losing to the 'Gryffindorks' yet again.   
  
'They probably blame it on me, like they always do,' Draco thought, heading towards the 6th year boy's dorms, hoping that nobody would bother him. He got his wish. After entering his room, Draco shut and locked the door with a quick flick of his wrist. 'Wandless magic,' he pondered. 'Hmmm....I could get used to this. Now where did I put that book?' he asked himself, going to his dresser. After searching there, his closet his trunk, and his night stand, Draco flounced onto his bed unceremoniously, taking in the fact that his room was totaled. Clothes lay heaped all over the floor and other various expensive articles were strewn about the room carelessly. Then, he stopped.   
  
"What am I doing?" he asked rhetorically, realizing exactly what he was doing: wasting his time. "Accio book !" he commanded sharply and watched as the book came flying out from under his four-poster bead. 'Aha!' he exclaimed.   
  
Flicking his wrist with one hand and catching the book in the other, Draco sent all his articles flying back into their respective places before laying on his stomach on the bed. It was nearly time for dinner, but figuring that this was more important than food, he decided to skip the meal and just order up some food later on if he was hungry.  
  
Making himself comfortable for a long read, Draco looked critically at the book in front of him. Delicately tracing his finger over the cover he noticed that the once tattered cover was now mended and looked brand new. There was also a strange symbol on it that had never been there before. It reminded Draco of an design he had seen somewhere before, but he couldn't place where. Making a mental note to check up on it later, Draco flipped the cover of the book and looked over the first page. The words were written in a language or writing system that Draco was unfamiliar with. It consisted strange symbols, similar to the one on the front cover, and characters he had never seen before, and yet, the Slytherin boy could understand every one of them. Figuring it was just another of his new abilities, Draco began to read and didn't stop until he had finished the book.  
  
Finally, nearly an hour later, Draco closed the book and sat up. 'So that's where I had seen that symbol before!' Draco thought, recalling the strangely familiar design on the cover. The book, in roughly translated English, had stated that the next time Draco touched Harry, or vise-versa, Draco would become bound to Harry. The symbol on the front of the book would appear on both Harry and Draco, showing that Draco belonged to Harry and Harry was protected by him. Draco had seen the symbol before, only slightly different, on his fathers arm, right above his dark mark. He had never thought to ask about it before, but now he knew.  
  
Once the bond was in place, Draco's life force would become directly connected to Harry's so the Fae would feel whatever his ward was feeling. Whether he was happy, angry, sad, or hurt, Draco would know, and could be there in an instant if need be. Also, once bonded to Draco, if Harry were attacked and Draco wasn't there, the Fae would atomically take on half the damage, simply through the bond. If he was there, however, nothing could break through to Harry (unless Draco was killed, of course) as long as they simply touched.  
  
There were many other things the book explained, mainly Fae magic, its laws, and its hidden secrets from the rest of the world. Fae's were devoutly attentive to their charges and gave anything and everything to keep them safe, because once they took on their powers, they valued their life more than anything else. If anyone even looked like they were threatening to their charge, it wasn't un-common for them to be killed automatically.  
  
Draco decided it was time to talk to Harry. "You've fought alone for so long, Harry. You will stand alone no more." With that Draco focused on going to Harry, and in the next instant, was gone.   
  
::: Harry :::  
  
After storming out of the hospital wing, Harry went outside to the lake, knowing full well that Ron and Hermione would soon be following him. Harry couldn't stay angry at Ron long. He knew how much the red-head hated Malfoy for all the teasing the Slytherin shot at the three of them.   
  
'I understand Ron being angry, but seriously, what was I supposed to do? Let Draco die? Ron's crazy to think that! Even if he doesn't know how I really feel about Draco, he couldn't expect me to just let someone die like that,' Harry thought to himself. 'Maybe I should tell them...'  
  
Sitting down by the edge of the lake, Harry sighed busied himself looking out over the water, thinking about his love. 'I hope Draco's okay. Madame Pomfrey said he would be fine, that he only passed out, but I can help but worry about him. I wish I could just hold him, protect him from the world. . .but would Ron and Hermione understand? Would *Draco* understand? Could he ever love me?'  
  
About twenty minutes later, Harry heard someone approaching. He turned his gaze from the water to discover that Ron and Hermione had finally found him. When they reached Harry, both sat down beside him. While Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, prepared to apologize, Ron pulled his knee's up to his chest and looked at his feet, avoiding Harry's gaze. Before Hermione could start, Harry spoke, looking from Ron to Hermione and back again.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you guys. I don't know if you'll understand. . .and I guess I can forgive you if you don't approve, but please try to. I couldn't live with myself if you hated me for this," Harry pleaded.  
  
Ron picked his head up from his knees and looked at Harry, questioningly. "Harry, nothing you could say could make us hate you! How could you think that?" Ron asked, looking at a disbelieving Hermione.  
  
"I hope that's true Ron. I think it's you who will have the biggest problem with this," Harry stated. "Look, I don't know how to say it other that to just say it so, here goes. . ." Harry trailed off and looked back over the lake.  
  
"It's okay Harry. Just tell us. We'll understand," Hermione coaxed, already knowing, and fearing what Harry was about to say. She had had a feeling for a while, and was fine with Harry's decision. She was just afraid of two things. One being Ron's reaction, and the other was Harry being shot down and rejected.  
  
"I. . .Ron, Hermione, I think I love. . .no. I know I do," Harry stalled, then sighed. "I love Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione winced visibly and turned to stare at Ron who's head snapped up sharply to stare at Harry's back. She prepared herself to calm the two boys down if the need arose.  
  
Harry turned around to meet Ron's eyes. He wasn't afraid of Hermione's reaction. He knew she'd always be there for him no matter what he did, and no matter who he cared for. Ron, on the other hand looked furious. Harry felt the need to defend himself and Draco.  
  
"I don't see the problem Ron. I can't help who I like and who I don't! I know he always teases us, but maybe. . .maybe he feels the same way! Maybe he doesn't think he has a chance with me so he teases just so he can be near me a while longer! Maybe. . .Oh, god listen to me," Harry flounced down on the ground despondently.  
  
"I'm saying what I want to hear, not reality. If that were the truth, I'd know it by now. *Draco*, afraid to talk to *me*! Yeah. . ." he mumbled.  
  
Hermione shot Ron a look before stepping forward, kneeling down, and embracing Harry from behind. "You know I have no problem with your decision Harry. I love you and I always will. Draco should be honored to have an amazing guy like you after his affection. I know I would," she flirted, smiling at Harry and smirking as Ron made a strangled noise. The two had been courting each other for a while now and Ron was just working up the nerve to ask her out. She knew that her blatant flirting would divert some of Ron's. . .whatever he was feeling, from Harry onto her.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I knew I could count on you," he said relieved. "Ron?"  
  
Ron hesitated before scooting over to the two and joining the group hug. "Look mate, I don't have a problem with you. . . err, liking guys, but it's just *Malfoy*! I'm not saying I won't *try* but it may take a while to get used to. I don't want you to get hurt Harry, so be careful." Ron said standing up.  
  
Hermione moved got up with Ron and gave him a grateful look, which he smiled at. Harry looked up at Ron. "Thanks Ron. You have no idea what this means to me. I know this will be hard, and there probably will never be a 'this' anyways, since Malfoy hates us so much, but there's always that one chance," Harry said. "Hey, it's almost time for dinner. Why don't you two head up to the Great Hall. I don't feel like eating now and I need some time to think about things."  
  
Hermione started to argue, but Ron pulled her towards the castle. "Sure thing mate. Don't stay out too long okay?"  
  
"I'll be about an hour. See you guys in the common room later tonight okay? Wait up for me!" Harry called to the retreating backs of his friends.  
  
"Bye, Harry!" Hermione called over her shoulder.  
  
Harry lay down on the ground, his arms folded under his head and his knees bent, pointing to the sky. Distantly, he noticed that it was a full moon. 'Remus will be out tonight,' he thought. 'Only this time, he wont have anyone to run with. Sirius is gone. . .'   
  
With that thought, silent tears began to force their way out of Harry's eyes. He missed his godfather more and more each day. It hurts losing someone you just found, especially when that someone was the only father figure you had. 'I miss him so much. Poor Remus must be lonely too. I'll have to go to his quarters and check on him tomorrow,' Harry decided.  
  
Remus had come back to fill the DADA teaching position at Hogwarts again. He hadn't been able to find a job for the longest time and Dumbledore had taken pity on him after losing his life-long friend and lover. Losing Sirius was a shock to them all, but none as much as Remus and Harry.  
  
Sighing softly, Harry looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set and it was casting it's fading light across the landscape, turning the skies a beautiful orange and red. The temperature was warm and perfect on the late April evening and there was a cool gentle wind blowing through, ruffling leaves on the trees surrounding the castle.   
  
'Everything is so calm and tranquil here,' Harry thought. 'It would be amazing to just lay out here, curled up with someone, sharing this moment. If only I had that someone. If only I had Draco. He doesn't realize how good I could be for him. I would give him the world if he would be mine.'  
  
Closing his eyes, Harry listened to the soft sound of water lapping at the shoreline and the rustle of leaves as the wind blew through them, as the sun slowly gave way to night. The last thing Harry felt was the warmth of the setting sun on his body, before he fell into a fitful, well-deserved sleep.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Harry woke, feeling as though he were being watched. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, stretching his back slightly. He was about to call out and ask if anyone was there when he heard a voice that sent shivers up and down his spine.   
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you."  
  
It was him. It was Draco. Harry was fully awake now.  
  
::: Draco :::  
  
When Draco opened his eyes, expecting to find himself somewhere in the Gryffindor tower, he was surprised to find himself out by the lake. Then he spotted Harry, lying, body prone on the ground. At first he was frantic, automatically assuming he was dead, but then common sense took him over and he knew that he was simply sleeping.   
  
'Why is Harry out here sleeping, alone? Someone could just walk up here and kill him without anyone knowing! You're foolish, Harry! You should know better, trusting everyone around you like that,' he scolded the boy mentally, before giving up in favor of staring at his beautiful Harry's sleeping form.  
  
Unconsciously taking a step forward, out of his concealed arrival point, Draco devoured the sight in front of him. His dark angel lay out on his back, his arms above his head and his robes pooling around his body in a way that Draco could see every contour of his body. The Slytherin's eyes took in the site hungrily and he almost started forward to touch the boy when his heightened senses told him that the Gryffindor had woken, damn his luck.  
  
He watched as Harry sat up slowly, leisurely arching his back in a slight stretch. Draco couldn't handle it anymore. Either he said something, or he pounced, and he knew Harry wouldn't appreciate the latter of the two much. He said the only thing that could come to his mind.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you," he said, his voice sounding more controlled that he felt.  
  
When he saw the boy shiver, Draco almost lost control. There couldn't be any more of these late-evening meetings. With the sun barely visible on the horizon and the sky an on-coming dark blue, the setting was perfect for those all-to-real dreams each boy had been having about the other respectively.  
  
  
  
::: Both :::  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, breaking the moments silence whilst standing up and turning around to face the other boy.   
  
'Strange, it's like he knew it was me. That's odd.' Draco thought before answering Harry aloud. "I just wanted to thank you for, you know, saving my life today. I *would* have died today if not for you."  
  
"Oh," Harry stated. "Well, it was no problem really. I couldn't just let my archenemy die, now could I? Who would I fight with then?" His half-hearted attempt at a joke was sorely obvious.  
  
"Hmm," was all Draco said. Then, when Harry looked down at his feet embarrassed, he added, "Aw, come on Harry. You know you would have missed me at least a little bit!" Draco loved the way Harry's name rolled off his tongue  
  
Harry looked startled for a moment then looked up at Draco and smiled, eyes alight with laughter. 'That's the second time he's said 'Harry' already. I wonder. . .' he thought, then put his thoughts into words. "Of course I would miss you. . .Draco."  
  
Draco stared at Harry's smile and his hard, calm reserve melted from his face. He felt his last strand of control, and clung to it, until he heard it. Harry called him Draco. Staring at the raven boy a few feet from him, he decided that if he *had* to touch him to create the saving bond, at least he'd do it the right way. Closing the distance between them, Draco reached his hand up and grabbed a fist-full of Harry's hair, dragging the boy's face down to meet his own.   
  
The second his hand had touched Harry, Draco had felt a curious heat on his back between his shoulder blades, and knew that the bonding mark had appeared on he and Harry both. Then Draco realized what he was about to do, and froze.   
  
Harry, on the other hand, didn't hesitate. Once Draco had touched Harry, the Gryffindor knew that there was no stopping it. 'If he didn't want this, he shouldn't have grabbed me down to him,' he thought distantly before leaning down further and claiming the sweet lips of the boy he had wanted forever.   
  
The kiss was a sweet, innocent one at first, but when Harry felt Draco's other arm snake it's way around his neck, he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist and placed his hand on the back of his head. Both boy's gasped as they felt each other's warm, hard bodies up against each other. Draco, finally realizing that Harry actually *wanted* to kiss him, took advantage of the boy's parted lips and delved deeper into the Gryffindor's mouth, exploring him, tasting him as if his life depended on it.  
  
Harry groaned into the kiss and fought back, his tongue battling for dominance. When he heard Draco moan throatily in approval, Harry reached his arm down from the blonde's waist and scooped Draco up to his hips, straightening so their head were no longer bent.   
  
Draco felt Harry lift his body from the ground, carrying his weight easily. The Slytherin wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, enjoying the height boost. He broke away from Harry's lips for a quick moment in which both boys gasped for air, before Draco spoke, slowly, grinning.  
  
"You called me Draco." It was an obvious statement.  
  
"And *you* called *me* Harry. . .twice," came Harry's reply, before Draco re-claimed his mouth once again.   
  
::: End Ch 3 :::  
  
  
  
Ah, am I evil or am I evil? *sigh* I think that was beautiful! *hugs myself* Hopefully you'll all agree. ^_^ Wee! This was a longer chapter! Anyway, Review time! Oh and for this chapter, if you find any errors, spelling or grammar, please tell me! I hate bad spelling/grammar and I did this real late at night (or early in the morning depending on how you look at it) so forgive me and I'll fix anything you guys point out right away. Constructive comments please!   
  
Random Carrot Top: Heh...thanks for the tip on the spacing out of the Fae part in the last chapter. lol I thought I had done it, but apparently I didn't. -_- Sorry for that and thanks for the constructive comment! Review again!  
  
Wanderingwolf: Thanks! *hugs* Keep reading/reviewing!  
  
Strykerr: Yep, you were number 1. I have already read Irresistible Poison and loved it! It was one of , if not my fav draco/harry fic as of yet. I think I'll take you up on your offer for the stories, though. I always have trouble finding fresh GOOD h/d fics. I'll email you! O yea, and the Fae thing was and wasn't my idea. I'd read a few fics (non-HP) but I twisted it around and stuff...Fae's are normally only girls... ^_^ I've actually already decided to do more of Harry and Draco's pov's, just a little later on. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ice Lupus: Thanks for the review... just curious: What scenario are you talking about? The Quidditch part or the Fae part? ^_^ Read and review again!  
  
That's that for now. Keep reading and thanks for your devoutness! I appreciate reviews, seriously. They make me want to write more! Hopefully the next chapter will take less time than this one. I think...I'll do Draco's pov on the first kiss, then Harry's pov on the first kiss, the 2nd person narrarative on the second kiss and there on. lol More later! 


End file.
